Precious Blue Ore
by Natsuika
Summary: Gray merasa bahwa hidupnya menyebalkan, kakeknya terus saja memarahinya dan tak pernah menghargainya. Ia benci semua yang ada di hidupnya, terlebih lagi ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang Gadis berambut pirang. Ia benci sekali pada gadis ini, tapi ternyata semua berubah, setelah mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh, Gray merasa ada perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.


Gray terbangun, matanya masih sulit untuk dibuka, kemarin ia bekerja sampai larut gara-gara kakeknya memarahinya tentang hasil kerjanya, ia melihat jam di meja di samping tempat tidur, kotak hitam itu menujukkan pukul 11.50. 'Sial, aku kesiangan, kakek tua itu pasti akan mengamuk lagi.' pikir Gray. Dengan segera ia mandi dan berganti pakaian, berlari menuju Toko Pandai Besi dimana ia bekerja untuk kakeknya yang merupakan seorang Blacksmith ternama. Terburu-buru karena terlambat ia tak memperhatikan ketika ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"aduh !" seru gadis itu.

Gadis itu terjatuh karena Gray menyenggolnya dengan cukup keras. Tapi Gray tidak peduli, 'salah sendiri kenapa dia tak memperhatikan jalan.' pikir Gray. Ia terus berlari ke Toko milik kakeknya, meskipun ia tahu kakeknya akan tetap marah karena dia terlambat, tak peduli apa pun alasannya. Kakeknya selalu begitu, tak pernah puas terhadap apa pun yang dilakukannya. Kakeknya adalah Saibara, satu-satunya Blacksmith di Mineral Town, Beliau sudah terkenal karena hasil kerjanya sebagai seorang Blacksmith, banyak orang datang dari luar kota hanya untuk memesan perhiasan ataupun peralatan perkebunan dari kakeknya. Akhirnya Gray tiba, ia masuk, seperti biasanya kakeknya sudah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Kau terlambat." kata Saibara.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi aku tetap datang kan ?!" sahut Gray sebal.

"Bukan itu intinya Gray, ketepatan waktu seseorang dalam melakukan sesuatu menunjukan dedikasi orang tersebut. Sementara kau, selalu saja seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang Blacksmith handal bila kau terus seperti ini. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannmu, kau tak pernah melakukan segala sesuatu dengan serius. Kau selalu saja me-..."

"iya aku tahu, aku lelah mendengar keluhanmu tentang bagaimana aku tidak sesuai harapanmu, dan aku tidak selalu terlambat kan ? aku lelah, kau tak pernah menghargaiku sekali pun, yang kau lakukan hanya mengkritikku saja, aku memang belum sebaik kau, aku tahu itu, aku butuh proses, dan aku masih belajar." potong Gray. Ia kesal kakeknya selalu saja mengkritiknya.

"Aku tak melihat adanya passion dalam dirimu nak, aku tak yakin bahwa kau memang berniat untuk menjadi seorang Blacksmith. Kau hanya seperti, kau tahu, main-main. Ini bukan permainan Gray, lihat saja hasil kerjamu kemarin, apa itu memuaskan ? tidak. Itu bukan hasil, itu hanya sampah." kataSaibara.

"Aku muak denganmu, kau tak pernah menghargai apa pun yang kulakukan. Kau yang terburuk."

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi seiring dengan terbukanya pintu, dibaliknya muncul gadis berambut pirang. Gadis itu masuk, ia menuju counter.

"Permisi." katagadis itu dengan suara lembut.

Saibara menghampiri Counter dan berkata"Ya, ada yang bisa ku bantu ?"

"Aku memerlukan beberapa peralatan pertanian." Katagadis itu

"Pertanian ? Well, baiklah, tapi sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Kau pasti bukan berasal dari sekitar sini." KataSaibara.

"Memang, aku baru saja pindah ke tanah pertanian di sebelah selatan kota. Perkenalkan namaku Claire." Sambil tersenyum gadis itu memperkenalkan diri kepada sang Blacksmith.

"Well, senang berkenalan denganmu Claire, aku Saibara, pemilik toko ini. Jadi apa yang butuhkan ?" Tanya Saibara.

"Aku butuh cangkul dan alat penyiram tanaman. Uhm, dan mungkin juga sebuah palu dan kapak. Aku kira itu saja." Papar Claire.

"well, baiklah, aku akan antarkan barang-barang tersebut ke pertanianmu besok, nona." KataSaibara.

Saat itulah Gray keluar dari tempat penempaan. Claire melihatnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah pemuda yang menabraknya pagi ini.

"Ah.. Kau! Kau kan yang menabrakku tadi pagi, dan pergi tanpa minta maaf !" seru Claire.

"Lalu kenapa ? Salahmu sendiri berjalan dengan lamban." Gerutu Gray

"Apa katamu ? Jelas-jelas kau yang salah, aku yang di tabrak kenapa jadi kau yang marah." KataClaire dengan kesal, dia benci sekali dengan pemuda macam ini, pemuda yang mau menang sendiri.

"Lalu kau mau apa ? Hah ?" tantang Gray.

"Cukup Gray." Seru Saibara.

Gray Tersentak.

"Maaf nona, cucuku ini memang tak tahu sopan-santun, dia memang bodoh dan tak bisa diandalkan..."

"Apa katamu ? Aku tidak bodoh, kau selalu saja menyalahkanku. Aku muak denganmu. Dan Kau.." Gray berpaling kepada Claire. "Kau tak tau apa-apa, dan jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau..."

"Cukup Gray ! Kau tak pantas berkatabegitu kepada pembeli." Bentak Saibara.

"Terserah!" KataGray. Dia pergi, keluar dari Toko Pandai Besi, Dia muak, muak karena selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh kakeknya. Dia pergi ke danau di kaki gunung, dia lumayan sering pergi ke situ, tempat itu entah kenapa membuatnya tenang.

Sementara itu di Toko Pandai Besi. Claire tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Karena bagaimana pun dia lah yang menyebabkan Gray marah dan bersikap seperti itu.

"Maaf Claire, kau harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Gray memang keras kepala. Aku minta maaf." KataSaibara

"Uhm, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Claire khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia sudah sering seperti itu." Jelas Saibara.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, aku pergi dulu."

"Terima kasih, aku akan antar barang-barang pesananmu besok, Claire, dan maaf kau harus melihat hal tadi."

Claire separuh tersenyum, ia pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut, dan hendak kembali ke pertanian barunya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ia masih harus mengumpulkan beberapa tumbuhan untuk di jual dari kaki gunung.

"Aku benci kakek tua itu." KataGray sembari melempar batu ke danau.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali." Katanya sambil melempar batu lagi.

Krak. Gray mendengar suara ranting terinjak, dia berpaling, dia melihat gadis menyebalkan di toko pandai besi tadi.

"Kau mengikutiku ya ? Mau mu apa sih ?" bentak Gray.

"Apa ? Enak saja, aku kesini untuk mengumpulkan tumbuhan untuk di jual, lagi pula kenapa aku harus mengikutimu !" Jelas Claire.

"Yasudah, cepat pergi sana kalau sudah selesai ! Kau membuatku sebal." Seru Gray.

"Well, maaf ya kalau keberadaanku membuat kau kesal, tapi itu bukan salahku kalau hidupmu tidak menyenangkan. Itu salahmu sendiri." KataClaire. Ia pergi, pulang ke tanah pertaniannya, ia benar-benar marah sampai matanya berair.

Gray terpaku, melihat gadis itu berbalik pergi, sekilas ia melihat gadis itu meneteskan air mata, sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, kata-kata gadis pirang itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, ia kembali memikirkan perkataanya kepada gadis itu, bagaimana ia menyalahkan gadis itu atas kesalahannya sendiri. 'Aku sudah berbicara terlalu kasar padanya.' pikir Gray. 'ah, tapi apa peduliku sih. Dia cuma gadis menyebalkan yang sok tahu.' 'Tapi tadi ia menangis, apa aku sudah keterlaluan ? aku menyalahkannya seperti itu. Masa bodohlah, aku tak peduli.'

Gray pulang menuju penginapan Doug dimana ia tinggal. Malam itu ia tak bisa tidur, bayangan wajah gadis tadi terus melekan di benaknya. 'Argh...aku kenapa sih ? Dia bukan siapa-siapa.' Dia melihat jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya, pukul 03.43. 'Aku harus tidur, kakek tua itu akan marah lagi jika aku terlambat lagi besok. '

* * *

Sambil melamun Gray mengerjakan perkerjaanya. Bayangan wajah menangis gadis itu masih terukir jelas di benaknya.

"Gray..." panggil Saibara.

"Ada apa ?" sahut Gray.

"Antarkan barang-barang ini ke tanah pertanian di selatan kota. Setelah itu kembali secepatnya dan selesaikan perkerjaanmu."

"iya, iya kakek tua." sahut Gray sekenanya.

Ia pergi menuju tanah pertanian di selatan desa, ia masih memikirkan gadis pirang tersebut. Rasa bersalah karena membuat gadis itu menangis membebaninya, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ia tiba di tanah pertanian, tempat itu kosong, malah terlihat tak terurus, 'Orang macam apa yang mengelola tempat ini?' pikirnya. Ia menuju rumah utama di pertanian itu, dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Permisi, aku mengantar barang-barang dari Toko Pandai Besi." kata Gray sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar." sahut suara lembut dari dalam rumah itu.

Pintu dibuka, dan Gray tersentak melihat gadis pirang itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau..!" serunya

"Uhm, yeah." sahut gadis itu. Nadanya tidak mengenakan, sepertinya ia tidak suka melihat Gray

"err... ini a-aku mengantarkan pe-peralatanmu." kata Gray terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu." sahut gadis itu.

Gray terdiam, ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"err. Kau perlu sesuatu ?" tanya Gadis itu. Ia bingung, sebenarnya pemuda ini mau apa, apakah dia mau memaki dirinya lagi ?

"ti-tidak." sahut Gray.

"er, baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." kata gadis itu, seraya menutup pintu.

"Tunggu!" KataGray.

"Ya ?!" Gadis itu bingung dengan tingkah laku pemuda ini.

"Maaf." kata Gray pelan. "Maaf aku berlaku kasar padamu."

Gadis itu tertegun. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

"Tetap saja, seharusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu padamu. Kita bahkan tak mengenal satu sama lain." kata Gray tertunduk, ia malu sekali.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, kau cucu Blacksmith kan ? Aku Claire, aku baru pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu." kata Gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku Gray. Uhm, kau butuh bantuan ? aku bisa membantumu di pertanian, aku cukup lihai menggunakan alat-alat ini."

Claire tertawa kecil, ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda ini bisa bersikap begini manis.

"Kau mau secangkir teh ? aku baru saja membuatnya." Claire menawarkan.

Gray masuk ke dalam rumah Claire, meminum teh yang disuguhkan, ia masih saja meminta maaf tentang kejadian kemarin, sementara Claire terus tersenyum.

Gray membantu Claire mengolah tanah pertaniannya seharian, dan sama sekali lupa akan tugas yang menunggunya di Toko Pandai Besi. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, waktu-waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Claire terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Gray masih saja tersenyum ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, bahkan omelan kakeknya pagi ini tak mampu merusak moodnya. Membingungkan bagaimana waktu berjalan begitu cepat ketika ia bersama Claire. Ia belum pernah punya teman sebelumnya, seseorang tak pernah bersikap sebaik Claire kepadanya.

* * *

Siang ini Gray berjanji kepada Claire untuk membantunya lagi. Masih banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk menghidupkan tanah pertanian yang sudah lama terlantar itu. Tepat pukul 1 Gray meninggalkan Toko Pandai Besi, ia pergi menuju pertanian Claire dengan setengah berlari tak sabar ingin sampai disana, ia menebak-nebak apa yang sedang di lakukan Claire di saat seperti ini. Ia menduga Claire pasti sedang sibuk menyirami bibit sayuran yang mereka tanam kemarin. Dan benar saja, ketika sampai di sana Gray mendapati Claire sedang menyirami bibit lobak. Gray tersenyum, entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat gadis itu bisa membuatnya merasa senang.

"Claire!" seru Gray

Claire menoleh ke arah suara itu datang.

"Hai, Gray. Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu ?" tanya Claire.

"Ya, Kau butuh bantuan ?" kata Gray sambil berjalan menghampiri Claire

"Tidak, Aku sebetar lagi selesai kok, kau tunggu saja di dalam rumah!" sahut Claire

Gray tetap berjalan ke arah Claire alih-alih ke rumah.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang melanjutkan menyiram tanaman." kata Gray sambil mengambil pernyiram tanaman dari tangan Claire.

"Sudah kau istirahat sana." kata Gray lagi.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja, sedikit lagi selesai." kata Claire berusaha merebut kembali penyiram tanaman dari Gray.

"Kubilang biar aku yang meneruskan !" seru Gray.

Claire mengalah, ia tak ingin membuat Gray marah dan membuat keadaan menjadi tak enak seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. Gray memang keras kepala, jika dia mengatakan akan melakukan sesuatu maka dia akan melakukan hal tersebut. Claire pergi ke dalam rumah, ia mengambil 2 kaleng jus jeruk. Dan membawanya kembali ke kebun, Gray ternyata sudah selesai menyiram semua tanamannya.

"Aku lebih cepat melakukannya dari pada kau kan ?" kata Gray menyombong.

"Kan memang tinggal sedikit, aku juga akan cepat selesai." sahut Claire tak mau kalah.

"Kau bukannya berterima kasih malah bicara seperti itu." gerutu Gray.

"iya, iya, maaf, terima kasih telah membantuku, ini, kau pasti haus." KataClaire sambil memberikan kaleng jus jeruk.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon apel. Menikmati jus jeruk sambil memandangin tanah pertanian yang perlahan mulai disinari matahari sore. Mereka tak saling bicara, tapi mereka menikmati saat-saat itu. Angin musim semi berhembus dengan cukup kencang.

Gray meminum kembali jus jeruknya tanpa tahu ia salah mengambil, ia mengambil kaleng milik Claire yang masih banyak isinya alih-alih miliknya yang tinggal sedikit.

"aaaaa... Gray kau curang, itu kan milikku, milikmu yang sudah tinggal sedikit, punyaku kan baru kuminum sedikit !" seru Claire.

"hahahaha, aku kan laki-laki, jatah minumku lebih banyak, jadi tidak apa-apa." Sahut Gray sambil tertawa, ia geli melihat wajah Claire.

"ini kau bisa memiliki sisanya." KataGray sambil menyerahkan kembali kaleng jus Claire yang isinya tak banyak lagi.

Claire memegang kaleng jus itu, memandanginya.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tak mau biar aku saja yang minum." KataGray hendak mengambil kembali kaleng jus itu.

"Enak saja." kata Claire mempertahankan jusnya. Ia memandangi kaleng itu, menyadari kalau ini akan jadi ciuman tidak langsung jika ia meminum jus itu. Mukanya memerah.

"Kau kenapa ? Kenapa mukamu tiba-tiba memerah ? Kau sakit ?" Gray sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Claire.

Jantung Claire berdetak keras, kaget dengan tingkah laku Gray, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada kaleng jus dan menumpahkan sisa jus ke jaket Gray.

"Waaa!" seru Gray kaget

"Ma-maaf Gray, aku tidak sengaja." kata Claire.

"Kau ini kenapa sih ? Tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh." seru Gray.

"Ma-maaf." kata Claire pelan, ia takut kalau Gray marah. Ia tertunduk, takut Gray membentaknya. Tanpa terasa air mata keluar dari matanya.

Gray mendesah. "Yasudahlah, apa boleh buat, aku juga sih yang salah karena melakukan hal tadi." kata Gray sambil mengelus sambut Claire. Gray menyadari kalau badan Claire bergetar, dan terdengar suara isak darinya.

"Hey, jangan menangis, maaf, aku membentakmu, aku tidak marah, aku hanya kaget. Oke ? sekarang berhenti menangis." Kata Gray sambil mengangkat wajah Claire untuk memandang ke arahnya. 'Kenapa setiap kali aku melihat dia menangis, pasti ada rasa sesak di dadaku ?' Gray menyeka air mata dari pipi Claire.

"Maaf.." kata Claire, masih dengan penuh isak.

Gray tak tahan melihatnya, Claire terlihat begitu rapuh ketika dia menangis. Tanpa sadar Gray memeluknya. Erat.

"Jangan menangis, aku minta maaf, karena sudah membentakmu, aku tak ingin kau menangis." Kata Gray sambil tetap memeluk Claire dengan erat.

Lama sekali ketika akhirnya Gray melepaskan Claire dari pelukannya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hal yang baru saja terjadi menyebabkan situasi menjadi sedikit aneh.

"uhm, Aku pulang dulu ya, hari sudah gelap." kata Gray setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

"i-iya." sahut Claire. Pikirannya masih kacau, hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Malam itu Claire tak bisa tidur, kehangatan pelukan Gray terasa masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau dipeluk seseorang bisa terasa begitu hangat dan menyesakkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Gray terbaring di kasurnya, memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Aroma tubuh Claire masih terbayang dengan jelas. Hal itu membuatnya memikirkan alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Kenapa ? Kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu. 'Mungkin karena aku tak tega melihatnya menangis. Karena dia temanku, ya pasti karena itu' pikirnya.

Keesokan harinya, Saibara membuat Gray bekerja lebih lama dari biasanya. Hal itu menyebabkan Gray baru bisa meninggalkan toko pada pukul 7. Dia lelah sekali hari ini dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, tanpa mampir ke pertanian Claire. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya besok. Namun keesokan harinya Saibara kembali membuatnya bekerja sampai sore, dan hal ini terus berlanjut selama seminggu. Gray sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Claire lagi. Ia kangen sekali pada gadis itu. Hari ini ia bekerja sampai larut, baru jam 9 ia bisa pulang dari toko, ia lelah sekali, ia ingin sekali bertemu Claire. 'Aku akan mampir ke tempat Claire sebentar.' pikirnya. Ia berjalan kearah selatan kota, menuju tanah pertanian Claire. Begitu sampai disana, ia langsung menuju rumah Claire, mengetuk pintunya.

"Claire ? Kau ada di dalam?" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu.

Terdengar suara kunci di putar dan pintu terbuka, Claire muncul dengan gaun tidur birunya. Kaget melihat Gray muncul di pintu rumahnya.

"Gray ? Ada apa?" tanya Claire dengan nada heran.

Gray memeluk Claire, tak peduli apakah gadis itu keberatan atau tidak, dia rindu sekali pada gadis ini. Sudah lebih dari seminggu dia tak melihat temannya ini.

"Aku rindu padamu." kata Gray, "Maaf, aku tak bisa membantumu akhir-akhir ini, kakek tua itu butuh bantuanku."

Claire terkejut, tapi ia senang Gray merindukannya.

"aku juga merindukanmu Gray." kata Claire pelan.

Hari-harinya mengurus pertanian terasa lebih panjang tanpa kehadiran Gray di sisinya. Claire balas memeluk Gray. Menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan pemuda ini. Jantungnya terus berdetak cepat sekali, ia sadar akan perasaanya sekarang, ia suka kepada Gray, bukan sebagai seorang teman.


End file.
